Why Don't We Go Outside?
by fictionlover94
Summary: Future! Setting, Oneshot. Fergus suggests a temporary answer to his granddaughters recent argument. A little fluff mentions of other characters.


Three girls stood squabbling in the middle of the grand hall and Queen Merida just chuckled at the girls antics. Despite not wanting too she had to go to a meeting. So the fighting had to left to be settled by Maudie or her mother. All three girls looked remarkably like there mother and were identical triplets just like her brothers. The only minor differences were that all girls were blond and had a bit of a thinner face.

All girls were arguing about something of the littlest things this week. Today it was over what time they would start their earliest lessons.

"I don't even need to even go to them," protested the 9 year old, Shona. She was normally seen a rich velvety brown dress that was normally decorated with leaves and dirt. Her hair left as if she just got out of bed, normally not even touching it with a brush. "I'm third in line to the crown, it's never going to get to me."

The eldest girl by 5 minutes, Elinor, only stood in front of her sister rolled her eyes. Shona could get the crown one day if she had a chance. Instead she tugged at her thick braid, unlike her sister. Elinor combed her hair and took time to put it one thick braid in the morning. Her dress was the burnt orange color of the Macguffin clan and nice and tidy.

Between them stood a third girl that was trying to make peace between the two fighting girls. Kirstin stood with an untidy but not completely dirty forest green dress. Her hair looked like a cross between like she did something with it or not. Her hair was half tied up in a braid before deciding she would leave it alone.

"I think at dawn is the perfect time to start a lesson, right after breakfast," said Elinor with a tight look on her face.

"Why not right after lunch?" argued Shona running her hands through her calf length curly blond hair.

"Why don't we make it at night?" suggested Kirstin trying to keep her sisters from fighting. Nothing violent usually came out of it but they usually held grudges toward each other. This was usually because both were trying to be right at everything, causing dispute. While Elinor took after her grandmother, Shona took after her mother the most.

As usual her attempts were ignored as both girls continued to argue with one another. Shona was pretending not to listen: 9, 10, 11, 12, she thought staring at the floor. More stones were underneath her feet. She was still thinking, she wasn't going to need these lessons in the first place.

See, Elinor being the eldest was going to be queen. Say she should die or marry to a Viking and get disowned by her father, Kirstin would be next. What would keep Kirstin from getting the crown? She was perfectly capable of leading, stage freight could easily be over come, like King Ian did. Or at least avoided at times, like King Fergus did.

Instead Shona found herself dreaming of her future. Lady Shona of Clan MacGuffin wasn't going to be a queen like those before her. Instead she would follow in her uncle Hubert's footsteps. Traveling the high seas, meeting new people, and traveling to new lands was just perfect for her. Nobody had to know she was a princess she would just say she was traveling with her uncle.

Meanwhile Elinor kept talking actually thinking Shona was listening. At least for a little bit, as she was looking in the direction of her sister.

"There are me favorite granddaughters," said the light and gruff voice of the former king. All of the girls stopped there arguing for a moment to looked at the former king. Fergus had aged well into his elderly years just as gracefully at the former queen had. Though everybody in the family could finish his story about the legendary Mord'u. Even King Ian got tired of it, though he had helped Fergus translate the story into Doric!

"Grandpa," all three girls said running into his arms. Fergus hugged all of them at once. If they were just a wee bit younger, he could pick them all up. He smiled as they broke apart identical smiles on there faces. They were so alike but so different all at the same time.

"So what are you three arguing about? Surely not about that tapestry again?" he teased slightly, as last time that was what it was about. Elinor and Shona flushed in embarrassment seeing as their 5 year old brother, Branden, solved the problem.

"When we should have lessons now that we're old enough to choose," said Kirstin seriously. Only Fergus had a better idea in mind, something that made Merida change her mind about her lessons in the first place. Only instead of passing the idea by his wife why not just go ahead with it? After all it was still light out.

"Why don't I show you three a real lesson? Something all of you should know and will enjoy?" he said with a sly grin on his face. "And it will be outside."

**Just whipped this up after getting back... I own a DVD copy movie of the movie, does that count? Ohh and if there is a blockbuster near you going out of business go buy the movie while it's only $5.99! **


End file.
